Chocolate
by shiroikumo94
Summary: Adakah yang lebih manis dari sekotak cokelat?


Chocolate

Main Cast :

1\. Kim Jongdae a.k.a EXO Chen

2\. Moon Haneul (OC)

Genre : Fluff

Rating : G

Lenght : Oneshot

Author : shiroikumo94

_**Note : Annyenghasseyo, shiroikumo94 himnida bangapsemnida ^^ Dear Readers, FYI Fanfic ini sebelumnya pernah di-publish di akun FB pribadi saya dengan nama Yassinta Nareswari, juga di blog pribagi saya .com . Jika menemukan Fanfic ini ter-publish di tempat lain selain yang saya sebutkan dan dengan author selain shiroikumo94, mohon segera telepon 110 (?). Sekian salam dari saya. Selamat membaca dan mohon beri kritik sarannya, terima kasih ^^/**_

Haneul berjalan lambat menuruni tangga menuju _lobby _di sebuah rumah sakit tempatnya bekerja. Perempuan berambut pendek itu sedikit menunduk, menatap ujung sepasang _wedges_ hitam di kakinya. Ia menggigit bibirnya, menghembuskan napas resah berkali-kali. Sepasang matanya yang bergerak acak ke kiri-kanan melengkapi raut kecemasan yang tak dapat disembunyikan dari wajah manisnya sore itu.

"Bagaimana, ya?"

Ia persis seperti anak sekolah dasar yang takut pulang ke rumah karena mendapatkan nilai jelek dalam ujian.

"Hhh.." ia menghela.

Semua ini gara-gara masalah sepele : cokelat. Luna, gadis periang yang menjadi rekan kerjanya sekaligus sahabatnya, baru saja bertunangan. Setelah itu, rekan kerja lainnya percaya bahwa cinta Luna berbalas karena gadis itu memberikan cokelat untuk pujaan hatinya pada tanggal 14 februari lalu. Padahal Haneul tahu betul bahwa Lee Jinki, tunangan Luna, memang telah jatuh cinta pada gadis itu sejak mereka berada dalam satu almamater yang sama.

Dalam terminologi hidup Haneul, _Valentine Day_ tidak pernah ada. Ia percaya, mitos cinta terbalas setelah memberikan cokelat itu hanya akal-akalan perusahaan makanan ringan demi menaikkan laba. Meski ia telah menjelaskan hingga mulutnya berbusa, rekan-rekan kerjanya masih kukuh memaksanya melakukan cara yang sama dengan Luna agar ia segera menyusul melepas masa lajang.

Awalnya ia hanya menganggap angin lalu. Namun semakin hari, hal sepele itu ikut berjejalan dalam otaknya. Sama derajatnya dengan kasus klien skizofrenia yang ia tangani, sama-sama membuat Haneul selalu teringat. Sekarang ia tak mampu mengelak jika konsentrasinya terbagi karena sesuatu yang konyol itu.

Sebenarnya bukan saran dari teman-teman kerjanya yang ia pikirkan. Apa yang membuatnya kurang fokus pada pekerjaan akhir-akhir ini adalah sebuah kejelasan antara mereka.

Mereka dalam hal ini adalah dirinya dan Kim Jongdae. Ya, jika saja pemuda itu dengan segera memberinya kejelasan mengenai mereka. Mungkin seperti mengatakan sesuatu atau memberi..cincin?

"haaaah.." Haneul menghela lagi, saat kakinya menginjak anak tangga terakhir di lantai dasar.

Mungkinkah dia bisa berharap lebih, sementara ia belum menangkap adanya tanda-tanda bahwa Jongdae menyimpan perasaan yang sama dengannya? Oke, mereka dekat, sudah cukup mengenal pribadi, lingkungan, dan keluarga masing-masing. Mereka sering bertemu, berbicara banyak hal meskipun itu sedikit.. _random_. Jika bersama Jongdae,selalu ada hal untuk di bahas mulai dari novel, perkembangan politik, menebak filosofi sebuah lagu, mengomentari selera berbusana orang-orang yang lewat, hingga visi-misi masa depan.

Haneul merasa mereka seperti sebuah gembok dan kuncinya, satu pasang yang saling melengkapi. Namun apakah pemuda itu sependapat dengannya? Atau jangan-jangan Jongdae justru merasa mereka adalah dua buah kutub magnet positif, sama tapi tak bisa bersatu.

Jika begitu, apa yang harus Haneul lakukan? Sedang ia sudah terlanjur melabuhkan harapan masa depannya pada pemuda berhati lembut itu. Haruskah ia yang terlebih dulu memastikan, apakah seorang Kim Jongdae terikat dalam satu benang merah yang sama dengannya? Atau haruskah ia menjadi putri manis yang terus berharap sang pangeran datang membawa kuda putih dan cincin berlian?

"Hei"

Langkah Haneul terhenti. Juga dengan monolog sunyinya. Dalam hitungan detik, sensor di telinganya memberi tahu otak bahwa berjarak kurang dari tiga meter, pada kursi tunggu di ruang _lobby,_ seseorang yang sangat ia kenal tengah menyapanya dari sana.

Haneul menolehkan kepalanya pelan-pelan, sama dengan kecepatan yang dibutuhkan seekor siput untuk bergerak. Sepasang iris hitamnya lalu menangkap seseorang tengah berdiri melambaikan tangan ke arahnya. Sosok berwajah tirus dengan sepasang tulang pipi yang terlihat menonjol, Kim Jongdae.

"_O..O..Opp..pa_?"

Ia berbicara serupa mobil yang berjalan dengan bahan bakar tinggal setetes, tersendat-sendat. Pupilnya melebar, detak jantungnya semakin menaikkan volume dan tempo. Seolah-olah benda itu hendak keluar melompat dari ruang dadanya. Haneul membuang percuma beberapa detiknya untuk gagal memahami mengapa pemuda itu bisa hadir tepat disaat ia memikirkannya. Gadis itu juga harus berkali-kali bertanya pada dirinya sendiri, apakah ia tengah berhalusinasi. Apakah ia tengah menatap sebuah ilusi?

Manusia bernama Kim Jongdae itu kemudian melangkah ringan, dengan senyum terkembang, dan tanpa beban. Sama sekali tidak sadar kehadirannya telah membuat kekacauan psikis dan fisiologis pada gadis manis di hadapannya. Lalu dengan mudahnya mengajak Haneul pulang. Masih luput dari alam sadarnya bahwa gadis itu mengikutinya seperti anak kecil baru belajar berjalan.

"Haneul?"

Gadis dengan _trench coat _merah marun itu menoleh, sedikit tersentak. Perlu tiga detik untuknya menyahut,

"Ya?"

Mereka berhenti di samping halte bus, 100 meter dari tempat Haneul bekerja. Angin musim gugur berembus perlahan,menyapu dedaunan kuning kecokelatan yang berserakan di sepanjang jalan. Sesekali sedikit nakal meniup rambut sebatas bahu milik Haneul, hingga beberapa helainya menutup muka. Juga tak lupa menyelip diantara dua insan yang saling berhadapan itu.

Jongdae menaikkan kedua alisnya saat bertanya, "Boleh aku ke rumahmu?"

Haneul diam. Kecepatan menjawabnya melambat sebanyak dua detik, "Ya?"

"Orang tuamu ada?"

Haneul mengangguk sekali.

"Aku ingin bertemu mereka, boleh ya?" Jongdae butuh berkedip normal sebanyak empat kali sampai gadis berambut pendek itu merespon.

"Untuk apa?"

Jongdae menarik kembali senyumnya. Memandang teduh pada gadis manis yang menatapnya penuh tanya.

"Untuk melamarmu"

Haneul mendadak seperti terkena gangguan cemas menyeluruh. Ia mengalami ketegangan motorik, gelisah, gemetaran. Ia tiba-tiba berkeringat, napasnya terasa sesak, dan tenggorokannya tercekat. Jantungnya berdetak semakin tak terkontrol, semakin ingin merobek kulit dadanya. Jika bukan atas kuasa Tuhan, yakinlah benda itu akan lepas dari tempatnya melekat.

_ME-LA-MAR. _Haneul mengeja dalam hati, berkali-kali seperti kaset rusak, kata-kata yang dilontarkan Jongdae barusan. Oh apakah ia benar-benar terkena waham? Atau ia tengah berbaring di kamarnya terbuai mimpi? Atau ia sebenarnya hanya membayangkan sebuah plot dalam novel yang ia baca?

Matanya berkelebat acak. Seakan dapat ditemukannya jawaban pada taksi yang baru saja lewat, pada selusur tangga jembatan penyeberangan, pada motif _paving block _trotoar tempatnya berdiri . Namun sia-sia. Semua tak mampu membuatnya membuka mata bahwa ia berada dalam alam sadar, bukan mimpi atau halusinasi seperti yang ia pertanyakan.

Kemudian otaknya seolah tahu muara pencariannya. Pusat kontrolnya menggerakan otot matanya pada sepasang iris yang sedari tadi tak lepas memandangnya. Ia tak mampu menggambarkan tatapan dan senyuman Jongdae detik itu dengan segenap kosakata yang dimilikinya. Hanya nurani yang mampu memahami, Jongdae tidak sedang bermain-main dengan kata-katanya.

Dan apa yang ia tangkap di sana saat itu membuat segalanya perlahan buram. Ada hujan yang siap meluruh dari pelupuk.

"Haneul tidak mau menikah denganku, ya?"

Haneul tersentak. Ia terhempas kembali pada tempatnya berpijak.

"Ma..mau..mau.." Haneul menjawab dengan suara tercekat sambil mengangguk. Sedetik kemudian ia mendekap mulutnya. Wajah gadis berambut pendek sebatas bahu itu sempurna berubah semerah tomat matang.

Jongdae menahan senyumnya, sebelum kedua sudut bibirnya tertarik ke atas membuat lengkungan yang lebih lebar. Andai saja Haneul tahu, hingga gadis itu menerima, Jongdae seolah tak bisa bernapas. Apakah yang mampu membuatnya lebih berharap, daripada asa untuk mendapatkan perempuan malaikat sebagai calon ibu bagi anak-anaknya kelak?

"Terima kasih, ya"

Haneul mengangguk pelan. Ia mengusap dengan cepat sebulir air mata yang berhasil lolos.

Lupakan apa yang teman-temannya katakan. Masa bodoh dengan strategi cinta konyol yang mereka katakan. Pemuda bertama teduh itu telah memberinya cinta yang lebih manis dari sekedar sekotak cokelat.


End file.
